Generally, a hybrid vehicle means a vehicle that obtains driving power by efficiently combining two or more power sources. However, in most cases, a hybrid vehicle means a vehicle that obtains driving power by an engine obtaining the driving power using fuel (e.g., petroleum gasoline) and an electric motor driven by the power of a battery. This is called a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV). The hybrid electric vehicle (hereinafter, abbreviated as hybrid vehicle) may form various structures using the engine and the electric motor as the power sources. Since the hybrid vehicle may simultaneously use mechanical and electrical energy, it has been widely adopted for vehicles or the like due to improved energy efficiency.
Related technology for diagnosing an electric motor abnormality (e.g., failure or error) discloses diagnosing the existence of an abnormality of the electric motor by collecting noise information from around a rotation shaft within the electric motor and then comparing the noise information with pre-stored abnormal noise information. However, the above technology may be vulnerable to surrounding noise and may be unable to diagnose abnormalities within the electric motor when no change occurs in the recorded noise even though abnormality exists in the electric motor.